How Am I Supposed To Do This?
by QueenofHearts226
Summary: Belgium really wanted to tour Japan so she decides to enroll in Ouran. When Spain decides to go too all the countries get mixed in as well. Can Japan keep their secret from the Host club?
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first story EVER on this site and I'm really looking forward to writing more of it! For right now it's going to be in third person point of view but later in some parts it might be first person. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club. Even though it would be awesome if I did...**

**(1) **Bella gazed up at the huge school in front of her, it was absolutely gorgeous. She never knew how pretty Japan was. She has only seen one thing prettier which would be the Eiffel Tower. France showed it to her once and it was beautiful. But France had something else in mind than just seeing the Eiffel Tower so Bella quickly high tailed it out of there and she's never gone back to France.

Belgium's older brother, Netherlands, has always kind have been protective of her, never as protective as Vash though, she felt sorry for poor little Liechtenstein. So when Netherlands went to go visit Japan for business…..or luxury, she forgot which, she decided to tag along and explore this country. She also decided that she wanted to do something other than tour so she became a student of this school.

Bella strolled up to the front doors, her heels clinking after her. She held up her dress as she walked up the steps. Before walking into the doors she turned around staring at the blazing sun. Her golden hair glowed and her green eyes sparkled, finally she walked through the doors and into the school.

Her school day started and she lazily went through it. Belgium never thought being in a school with this many hot boys would this boring. She thought it would be more exciting and that she wouldn't actually have to learn. I mean you think that going to such an expensive school you could just lie around all day. She sighed as she picked up her books and moved onto to her next class.

But she passed a very interesting door. Well it wasn't that interesting it was the laughing and giggling coming from the other side of the door that was interesting. She peeked through the door to see hot boys flirting with girls. After gaining enough bravery she walked through the door and she caught the attention of a blonde boy with purple eyes.

"Excuse me, princess." He said to the girl he was attending and glided over to Belgium. "Hello there Miss. I'm Tamaki Souh." The boy leaned down, kissing her hand. This man reminded her so much of France but he didn't seem as creepy.

"Hallo, ik ben Bella!" Belgium said.**(2)** Tamaki looked confused. Bella thought for a second and realized this wasn't Belgium they were in Japan so she repeated her sentence in Japanese. "Hello, I'm Bella!"

Another boy with slick black hair and glasses noticed Tamaki's conversation with this new girl and he approached them. "Hi, Bella, I'm Kyouya Ootori. May we help you?" He said gazing at her.

"Well, I was just looking around and I found this place. Sorry if I interrupted anything." Bella said apologetically, backing up so she could walk out of the door. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the room.

"No need to be sorry, princess. Take a seat." Bella's face held a light blush as Tamaki led her to a seat. Girls watched with envy as Tamaki flirted with Bella instead of them.

"Well this could be interesting." Kyouya thought aloud and returned to his computer to do some research on this Bella girl.

**(1)- This is Belgium's most popular Human Fandom name so I'm just going to use it**

**(2)- "Hello, I'm Bella!" In Dutch. It's the most used language in Belgium so I'm going to say she speaks Dutch. **

**Sorry this is really short! It's just a prologue, so it will be longer in the chapter! Please leave some reviews!**


	2. Frustrated Teachers

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club**

"It seems like your sister has enrolled in one of my schools." Kiku states, looking at a sheet of enrollment papers for one of his most popular schools.

"Hmmm really?" Hendrick asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, and it's one of our best schools but one of our most expensive." Japan says while peering across the room to see Netherlands reaction.

Netherlands sighs as he hears this and stands up. "Of course she just had to go to an expensive one…." He mumbles walking across the room.

"She did say she didn't want to go to any normal tourist attractions." Japan says, hearing another sigh escape Holland's mouth. "Would you like me to call and ask them to kick her out?" Japan asks. Netherlands is about to answer when…

_~Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring~_

Japan picks up the phone. **(1)**"Moshi moshi." Kiku speaks into the phone.

_"Kiku! Is Bella there?" _Kiku hears Antonio ask.

"No. She's not at that moment but if you would like for me to give her a message th-"

He got cut off by Antonio asking, "_Is Hendrick there then? Could I speak to him?" _

**(2)**"Hai, he is here." Japan says holding out the phone for Holland. Hendrick looks at the phone questionably but takes it anyway.

"Hallo?" He says.

_"Hey Hendrick! Uh where's your sister?" _Netherlands looks over at Japan.

"She's at one of Japan's schools. She wanted to go sightseeing." Holland answers.

_"Hmmm I see…." _Antonio says pondering something. _"Hey Kiku! Do you think that I could go to that school too? I've always wanted to see Japan!" _

**(3)**"Iie." Japan answered quickly.

_"Awww please?" _Japan could hear the begging from the phone across the room.

"Fine..." Japan felt like he was going to regret this, "But I'm coming with you." Netherlands looked up with surprise at Japan.

**(4)**"_Muchas gracias!" _Spain said and hung up.

"You're going?" Hendrick asked.

"Hai, I must." Kiku says.

"Then I'm coming too." Holland stated. Japan just nodded at him.

* * *

When Spain told Romano about how he was going to one of Japan's schools, it spread like a wildfire. Romano declared that he would go too and because Romano was going Italy wanted to go.

Italy also insisted that Germany has to come too. Prussia said if his brother and Spain were going, he was going. Spain and Prussia said that they also needed France to come. France of course had to brag to England so he was coming.

Sealand overheard France's and England's conversation and said he wanted to go. And lastly, America somehow found out about it and wouldn't stop bugging Japan until he let him come. Japan had already let one country into his school, now he had to let way more then he was planning to.

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven." Japan counted all the people he was letting in his school now, it was only ten countries though because he was excluding Sealand.

"What about me? I can come, da?" Russia asked approaching Japan. Kiku looked up scaredly at the giant.

"Umm" Japan hesitated until he heard a faint _kolkolkol _coming from the Russian. "Hai, you can come too." Japan said.

Ivan's smile turned bigger "Спасибо"**(5)** He said and walked away. Now eleven countries and twelve people, well thirteen counting Japan. He then walked to his phone to make the call about the twelve students that would be joining Ouran Academy.

* * *

"Class, we have more students joining our school." The teacher said motioning to Alfred and Kiku, "They are part of a group where they travel to a country and join a school around half a year to learn about more cultures!" Hikaru and Kaoru look up to see the newcomers.

Kyouya did say something about a huge group of people joining the school. Bella explained she was one of them. They were supposed to be going in order around the world but Bella said she wanted to go to Japan so she left and the others followed.

The twins noticed how most girls in the class swooned over the new boys. The short Japanese man kept his head low as he sat down in his seat but the loud, obnoxious American smiled and waved at girls as he strolled to his.

"Looks like we have-" Kaoru said.

"A little competition…" Hikaru finished,gazing at his twin brother.

The class started and America sat uncomfortably in his seat. He twitched as he slowly dozed off and laid his head on his table. Alfred floated into his dream world but his loud snoring disrupted the class.

"This is not nap time!" The teacher shouted as the tired American lazily looked up and tried to pay attention but couldn't stay focused.

"Hey Kiku!"Alfred said,poking the back of the Japanese man in front of Kiku tried desperately tried to ignore him."Pssttt!Kiku!" Alfred said,trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"What do you want?" Japan hissed when he turned around to face America.

"Dude,I'm so bored!Let's do something!"America said.

"Alfred,we're in the middle of class..."Kiku sighed,turning back to the behind him Kiku could here Alfred sigh too.

"But I'm bored!"Alfred whined.

"Am I interupting your conversation?"The teacher asks as she approaches Japan and America's desks.

"Actually,yeah,you are."Alfred stated.

"Excuse me?"She yelled.

The Hitachiin twins bursted out laughing."What is so funny?"The teacher asked glaring at the twins.

"Oh nothing..."The twins say,grinning at each other.

"That's it! All of you! To the office!"She shouted.**(6)**

The Hitachiin twins grumbled as they stood up and made their way out of the class

"Are you coming?"The twins asked standing at the door.

"Oh yeah!Dude,come on!"Alfred said running to the door while motioning for Kiku to follow.

Japan really didn't want to be yelled at because of the imbecile sitting behind. But if he didn't go he would get into even bigger trouble and he really didn't want that. So he slowly stood up,all the beading eyes watching him, and he slowly shuffled to the door to join his companion and the twins.

**(1)-How Japanese people answer the phone.**

**(2)-Yes in Japanese.**

**(3)-No in Japanese.**

**(4)-Thank you very much in Spainish.**

**(5)-Thank you in Russian**

**(6)-I don't know if they send people to the office in Japan but I'm just going with that...**

***All translations are from Google Translate so they might be wrong**


	3. New Rivals

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Thanks a lot." Kaoru says.

"What?" Alfred asks, slouching in his chair.

"You just had to go and get us in trouble…" Hikaru replied.

"_We _got _you _in trouble? We weren't in trouble until you guys started laughing!" America yelled, quietly.

"You're the one back talking to the teacher, _American_." Hikaru said, coldly. Alfred's face turned blank and for once he actually stayed quiet. Kiku sighed for the umpteenth time this day.

"Hey, dude, it's going to be okay!" America said, turning energetic again, and patting Japan on the back. He flinched under the touch and looked up at America. Hikaru and Kaoru watched their strange display, closely. After awhile of waiting they got lectured on how not to act in class. Alfred and Kiku especially got scolded for causing so much trouble on their first day. They then got dismissed to lunch. The Hitachiin twins walked side by side as they approached the Host Club.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to go to the office because of some new students." Kaoru said.

"Ah, the exchange students." Kyouya said.

"They're actually pretty interesting."Haruhi said, "I was talking to the Italian one today, he talked fast, but he was nice. Now what was his name again?" She asked herself, tapping her chin.

"I saw some of the girls fawning over them…. Are they going to steal our fame?" Hunny looked up to Mori, who looked over to Tamaki.

"Of course not!" Tamaki said, slamming his fists on the table and standing up. Everyone in the cafeteria, or if you could even call it that, looked at him. "Any of you lovely girls want to come sit with us? We'll feed you your food." Tamaki charmingly beckoned the girls to their table.

From across the room, "Sacre bleu! Those boys are quite the charmers. We're going to have to step it up!" France said to Spain and Prussia.

"Don't worry, Francis, we're way more awesome than them." Gilbert said stuffing food into his mouth.

"Kyouya, could you tell us all about the new students?" Hikaru asked as the girls cleared away from their table.

"Well there isn't much information in their files except for their names and their birthplace." Kyouya said, flipping through his notebook. "The one sitting at the end of the table with the glasses is Alfred F. Jones and he is from America."

"That's the guy who got us in trouble." Kaoru said.

"The one next to him is Kiku Honda and he is from here, Japan. The one sitting across from Alfred is Ivan Braginski, he's from Russia. Sitting next to him is Arthur Kirkland and he's British and he's next to his younger brother, Peter Kirkland. Across from Peter is Francis Bonnefoy and he's from France." Kyouya eyes the Frenchman sitting next to him and Tamaki looks back knowing what he's thinking.

"Next to Francis is Gilbert Beilschmidt he's German, next to him is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and he's Spanish. Across from Gilbert is his younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt and next to Ludwig is Feliciano Vargas from Italy. And lastly, next to Feliciano is his twin brother, Lovino Vargas." Kyouya closes his notebook and pushes his glasses up again.

"We have another set of twins? Oh great…" Haruhi says, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong Haruhi? You don't love us?" The twins say pouting and coming up from either side of her.

"Hey you stay away from my little girl!" Tamaki shouts.

"You're missing the point." Kyouya states. The whole Host Club looks at him. "According to all the looks the girls our giving the new students, it means we have people to compete against. That also means not as many costumers and not as much money." Kyouya says, looking through his tiny notebook again.

"Would you like us-" "To get rid of them?" The twins ask, finishing each other's sentences again and smiling slyly.

"No, for right now I would just like to see how these new students act. And I want to see if I can dig up more information on them."

* * *

"So, Kiku, they're all visiting your country now?" Two girls ask in the hallway.

"Hai, this is true. We travel to each country and learn about different cultures." Kiku says.

"So what was the last country you visited?" They ask.

He thinks for moment before he answers. "Alfred's. It was America." Japan answered. He had to admit after calling each other by country names for so long, it was very hard to get use to calling each other by their human names. By the sound of his name America came up putting his arm around Japan's shoulder.

"That's right we visited my country! The heroic country! Where's we have tons of burgers and coffee!" The American gleefully shouted. The girls giggled at Alfred's loudness as Kiku shrunk under his size.

"Alfred, we are going to be late for class. We should go." Japan said trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Righty-o, dude!" America yelled, walking off. Japan bowed to the girls and followed the hyper-active nation.

* * *

"Lovi, wait up!" Antonio called after the angry Italian.

"Tomato bastard being such a fucking idiot….." Lovino mumbled under his breath, trying to get away from the Spanish man. He was looking down at the ground so he didn't notice the person he was about to run in to. "Hey watch it basta-" Romano looked up at the demon looking man in front of him and shrieked. He scurried behind Spain when he rounded the corner and hid behind him.

"Oh sorry about Lovino here. He wasn't watching where he was going." Spain said.

"It's fine." Kyouya said narrowing his eyes at Romano.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled coming to a stop when he saw the group.

"Hi, I'm Tamaki Souh!" He said holding out his hand to Antonio.

"Hola! I'm Antonio! And this," he said gesturing to Romano, "Is Lovino!" He then shook his hand.

"Bastards…." Lovino mumbled again but loud enough for Tamaki and Kyouya to hear. Kyouya glared at him and Lovino shrieked and hid behind Antonio again.

"Well, we better get going! Adios!" Spain shouted, grabbing onto Romano's hands and walking down the hallway while pulling him along.

Kyouya and Tamaki could hear a faint, "Let go of me, bastard!"

"That Antonio person seemed nice. But Lovino could use a little work." Tamaki said a little more to himself than to Kyouya.

"Tamaki, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?" Kyouya asked, skeptically. He knew Tamaki well enough to the point that Kyouya knew that Tamaki wanted to add some of the new students to the Host Club. Which could not happen.

* * *

Lovino was a second year student along with Antonio. His brother was a first year along with the stupid potato bastard. Lovino didn't really understand why they were in different grades because they were twins but the school said it should be that way.

Romano boredly tapped his pencil on his at desk. Glaring at the Frenchman who was sitting at the front of the room,while Lovino was sitting in the back. Lovino hated Tamaki and the rest of this Host Club,Bella told him all about. He didn't hate Tamaki because he was French,well that was part of it,he hated him because Bella when on and on about him.

Romano wouldn't admit it but he did have a crush on Belgium and when she talked about another guy like this it made him angrier than he usually was. Romano could tell Spain liked her too. Spain wanted Belgium to be happy. Romano did want Belgium to be happy too,but with him. Antonio could get other girls but Lovino couldn't,he only had Bella. If he lost her to this Tamaki person,he wouldn't know what to do. He gripped his pencil harder and tapped it faster on the desk,earning some glares from the people around him. Lovino's choice was final. He had to find a way to turn Bella against the Host Club.

**I think I made Tamaki a little OOC during the cafeteria part,sorry! But please review! Criticism,suggestions,or both are absolutely fine!**


End file.
